


Party Time

by Kieran_Bixbie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Masturbation, Nonbinary Character, Oh also, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, lmao im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Bixbie/pseuds/Kieran_Bixbie
Summary: His voice was a quiet whisper against Gumball's neck as he spoke. “I can make you feel good. You know I could, because I have so many times already. You already know you're going to give in, because you always do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> gumball is dmab nonbinary but theres no specified gender aside from that so like. whatever gender u want them to be is their gender

“You didn't invite me.”

Words dripping with feigned hurt, as if he really did give a damn about being invited to the party at all. He probably wouldn't have even come if he'd gotten an invitation, but since he didn't, he felt compelled to show up.

“I thought I made it clear that this is a party for the _candy citizens_.” The prince almost sounded irritated, like they were buying into the false disappointment that Marshall was displaying. But they were smarter than that, knew better than that. “What are you doing here?”

Marshall smirked, floating over to Gumball and hooking his legs around the other's waist. “What do you think? I want attention. You're my favorite person, after all.” He gave the prince a peck on both cheeks.

“You can't _be_ here. I have to get downstairs. There is a _party_ happening.”

“Oh, come on.” He rocked his hips as much as his position would allow, bringing his lips down to Gumball's neck and biting softly. He gave the threat of breaking the flesh, but he wasn't ready to do anything like that. “That's no fun.”

Gumball opened their mouth to say something else, but Marshall's hand went down to the prince's groin to give a small squeeze.

“You've been planning this for how long? A week?” The vampire king let out a small chuckle, nipping at Gumball's earlobe. “How much time have you had to yourself, hmm? Have you even had the time to get yourself off much?”

“Marshall, you're...” It was like they didn't know what to say, didn't know what kind of reaction to give. “You're a pest,” they said finally.

Marshall hummed, sounding satisfied with himself. Not moving from his position, he managed to push the prince against the wall. His voice was a quiet whisper against Gumball's neck as he spoke. “I can make you feel good. You _know_ I could, because I have so many times already. You already know you're going to give in, because you always do.” He rocked his hips again, feeling that he was starting to get to them.

“Yes, I know...” They brought their hand up to run their fingers through the vampire king's hair, their voice becoming a bit breathy. “Make it quick, then.”

“I'll try, but there aren't any promises. How about we do it here and now? The thrill of being caught really does wonders for speeding things along, don't you think?”

“Just—just get this over with. You need to leave and I need to get back to the party.”

“Whatever you say, _Your Highness_.”

He wanted to strip the prince down, but the upstairs hallway wasn't the best environment for that. Instead, he let his feet his the floor and got down on his knees. He never understood the appeal of fancy clothing, but Gumball always seemed to like it, so Marshall hoped he wouldn't get their outfit dirty at all. He didn't pull their pants down much, just enough to be able to free Gumball's cock from their pants and underwear.

Marshall wrapped his fingers around the base of Gumball's cock, pumping slowly up and down the pink shaft. The prince let out somewhat heavy breaths, right hand pulling at the vampire's dark hair. They were starting to flush a bit, their cheeks turning a magenta hue. It usually took a bit longer for things to start getting to them, so they really must have been too busy to get themself off for a while.

Pre-cum was beading at the tip of the prince's cock, a transparent pinkish liquid that Marshall licked up. He liked the flavor of his boyfriend, sugary sweet with a hint of a bubblegum flavor.

“Marshall, _please_ ,” Gumball pleaded quietly. “Just...start using your mouth, dear Glob.”

Who was he to argue? He took their cock into his mouth, first focusing on the head. He sucked roughly on it and pressed the tip of his tongue against the slit. One of his hands went down to his own groin and he started palming himself through the denim of his jeans. He let out a groan that made the prince's body jerk forward, both hands going to clutch Marshall's hair with both hands.

He pulled off so he could give a cocky grin the the prince. “Keep pulling my hair like that and I'm going to cum before you do. That just wouldn't be fair, would it?”

“Keep _going_.” Gumball bucked their hips just a little, immediately afterward looking embarrassed at appearing needy. “Please, please, _please_ , Marshall...”

“How long has it been? I'm curious. I know it's been about nine days since _I've_ touched you. How long has it been since you've touched yourself?”

“Five days. It's been _five days_. Now, for the love of Glob, _keep going_.”

They seemed desperate, and that realization made Marshall's cock twitch beneath his hand. He grinned before taking Gumball's cock into his mouth once again, taking in the whole thing and pulling back to the tip before moving his head back down. He bobbed his head slowly, trying to drag things out a little longer than they needed to be. He knew he was told to be quick about it, but he couldn't help wanting to have a little extra fun. Once Gumball started begging for him to go faster, though, he complied.

Every single gasp and quiet moan that left Gumball's throat went straight to Marshall's cock. Heat was pooling in his stomach and it was quickly becoming apparent that he wasn't going to have a chance to push his pants down before he made a mess of them. He just couldn't fucking help it, he had to keep going and he wasn't able to make himself stop.

He was glad to hear that the prince's breaths were beginning to get heavier, quicker, more shallow, and the moans they weren't able to choke back were getting a little louder. They were just as close as he was.

He was making his boyfriend feel good, making them tremble with pleasure and struggle to keep their voice down.

“M-M-Marshall, I'm _so close_ —fuck—” Gumball grit their teeth, moaning louder than what was a safe volume as they came down Marshall's throat. The vampire had no arguments about swallowing the whole load.

They couldn't even stay quiet enough to lower the risk of getting caught. Marshall had made him feel that good.

Before he could even register it, the tight knot of pleasure in his stomach came undone and he hit his climax, and he tried to stifle noises of pleasure until he came down from his high. He couldn't honestly _believe_ he'd just made such a mess of himself, cum soaking through the front of his pants while he flushed a bit in embarrassment.

Marshall recovered quickly while Gumball seemed to take a little longer to begin processing things again. The first thing they must have taken notice of was how the vampire king was grinning up at him.

“Feel better?” Marshall asked, lifting off the ground to levitate above the floor.

“Yes, thank you,” Gumball said, straightening out their clothing. “Now it's time for you to leave. I have important things to do.”

 


End file.
